1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assimilation method and system for knowledge data to solve prediction problems, planning problems, replanning problems, and especially to an assimilation method and system of knowledge data regarding a train traffic regulation system for replanning against train disorders, train traffic predictions, transportation schedule generations travelling plan generation for maintenance and service personnel and man allocation system etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional system has a knowledge extraction support function without a function to incorporate, realize and verify the extracted knowledge, as discussed in the knowledge extraction support system RUSSY (Proceedings on Railway Cybernetics, 1984; pages 139-143) for train traffic regulation.
The cited technique has no function to assimilate the extracted knowledge for adaptation, and has a problem in that problem solving system storing with the knowledge has produced unsatisfactory solutions of low precision.